Duel Mode
Duel Mode is an exclusive mode that appears in Mario Party 3. Duel Mode pits one player against another opponent in a special-type of duel where both players must travel around different board maps and follow different sets of rules. This mode relies heavily on the use of Duel Mini-games, and contains its own board maps, spaces, and different set of rules that are normally not played in Party Mode. Overview At the beginning of Duel Mode, the player must select a character to play as. Each character starts with a different partner, which is useful in deciding which character to pick. After the player has picked their character, they then must pick a board map to play on and the number of turns to play. After all these settings are set, the duel map will begin. Before the duel begins, in the Star Lift, Tumble will explain what board you are playing on, and its gimmick. After the Starlift Section, Millennium Star will give each player ten coins. He will then decide which player will go first by his spin. If Heads, P1 will go first, and if Tails, P2 will go first. At the start of the duel map, each player is assigned a default partner, depending on the character chosen, and also starts with five health points. The objective of the duel map is for the player to attack their opponent with the help of their partner, and try to drain their health points down to zero. Each partner contains their own strength, HP, and fee, and may also carry an additional feature. At the beginning of each turn, the player must pay their partner's fee in order to keep them around. If they are unable to pay their partner, then their partner will simply disappear. To earn more coins, the players will engage in different duel mini-games, which will reward them ten coins for every mini-game won. A duel mini-game is engaged when two characters land on the same space, or when Bell top's hat reaches zero. When a partner approaches the opponent, they will attack either the opponent's partner, or the opponent themselves. When the opponent is attacked directly by the player's partner, they will lose some HP. If the player attacks the opponent's partner, then they are the ones that will take the damage. The difference in damage would be reflected on the opponent's HP. When a player reaches the starting point, not only will they receive a ten coins, but they will also receive an new opponent with the use of a roulette. If the player lands two of the same partner, then their stats will double, which includes their fees. The duel is over when one player loses all of their health points. In the case where both players still have health points remaining after a certain number of turns, then the player with the higher amount of health points will win. If the duel ends with both players having the same number of health points, the winner will instead be judged by who has the higher number of coins. If they both have the same number of coins too, the game will end on a draw. Features Duel Mode features many different features that do not appear in Party Mode. Some of these features include different spaces, board maps, and character. The different features that appear in Duel Mode are listed below. Board Maps That board maps that appear in Duel Mode are different from the ones played on during Party Mode. Each duel map in Duel Mode has a different feature that sets it apart from another duel map. Each duel map contains the same spaces and characters. *'Gate Guy' - In the north and south part of the board, there are two gates called Gate Guys that will allow players to pass through them for five coins. *'Arrowhead' - At certain intersections on the board map, there were special cones with arrows for arms that points in different directions. The player must pick a route with the help of the Arrowheads. *'Pipesqueak' - Located around the board were warp pipe-like characters called Pipsqueak. Players can jump into the Pipsqueak to carry them around different paths of the board. *'Blowhard' - In the center of the board, there was a giant fan named Blowhard. Every time a player walked on Blowhard, they will be blown into the air, and the position of their partners will be switched. *'Mr. Mover' - At the center of the board, there was a giant conveyor belt named Mr. Mover. The conveyor built contained two different colors: blue and red. When a player landed on Mr. Mover, they will be taken to a different section of the board depending on the color the conveyor belt. *'Backtrack' - A special board that contained a special space that would reverse the path of the player when they landed on it. The Backtrack arrows point the character into the direction that they are travelling. Spaces Like the duel maps for this mode, most of the spaces in Duel Mode are different from the regular board map spaces. Some of the spaces from the regular boards crossover to the duel boards, but most of the spaces are unique to Duel Mode. * Basic Space - The most common space on the duel maps, they appear as blank tiled spaces before a player lands on it. When a player lands on a basic space, then their face will be plastered on it, which indicates that they own the space. If that same player lands on the space, then they will be rewarded additional coins. Likewise, if the opponent lands on it, then they will lose coins. * Power-up Space - A rare space that is found on all of the duel maps. When a player lands on it, their partner's attack power will double, along with their salary. * Back Space - When a player land on this space, they will be forced to hit a Dice Block to determine the number of spaces that they must travel backwards. In the Backtrack board, the back space will switch the position of both partners. * Mini-Game Space - When a player lands on this space, a duel mini-game is initiated. * Happening Space - Similar to the happening space that appears on the Party Mode board maps, a roulette is spinned to pick a specific event that will change the progress of the players on the duel maps. * Game Guy Space - A Game Guy mini-game will be initiated when a player land on this space. All of their coins will be taken and gambled during the Game Guy mini-game. Bell Top Belltop is a character that only appears on the duel maps. It appears as a mechanical-looking human being with a yellow hat that contains numbers. There is also a winder on the top of its head that turns when the number counts down. Whenever a player passes Belltop, it will start counting down from five to zero. Every time the player passes it, the numbers will decrease to a lower number. Once Bell top's hat reaches zero, it will bang its head with drum sticks to signify the beginning of a duel mini-game. What special is, if you play a minigame by landing on a Minigame Space, you only get 10 coins by winning, but if you play a minigame by Belltop, you will earn 20 or 30 coins instead! Once the duel mini-game is complete, it's head will return to five. Belltop can usually be found at major intersections, or near the main feature of the duel map. For example, in the duel map Blowhard, Belltop can be found in the center where the fan resides. Partners Category:Modes Category:Mario Party 3 Features